Divergent and Percy Jackson series AU Crossover
by dystopianlover13
Summary: Tobias, Tris, Percy, and Annabeth are running from an army of cyclops when the girls think Tobias is Percy and Percy is Tobias. Tobias and Percy try to figure out the cause of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Tris, come over here!" I shout as Percy studies his sword, _Riptide_. He's been obsessed with it ever since he got it from his girlfriend, Annabeth, as a gift for his 18th birthday. Talking about girlfriends, both of ours are sitting in the meadow, as farthest away from us as possible. As I look over at them I see a blond figure coming toward us. I guess Tris is actually heading over to us. Good. I have to let her know we have to keep moving to avoid Eric and his cyclops army. While I'm waiting I decide to talk to Percy.

"So, how's it going with that sword?" I've known Percy ever since we first got to Camp Half-Blood,when we were both twelve, and I have never seen him so obsessed with a sword.

He finally replies, "Pretty good, I'm still trying to figure out how Annabeth got me it. It's great!"

Obviously. I look up to footsteps crunching the grass and see Tris. " Ah, there you are Tris, I've got to tell you something." She looks at me kinda weird and says, " Can't Tobias tell me?"

Wait, what?! "Um, I am Tobias," I say, confused.

"Don't be stupid Percy."

"Tris, this isn't funny," I say, starting to get worried.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Percy."

I see Annabeth head over and Percy looks up from _Riptide_ to look at us.

"Whatever," Tris says as she goes and sits next to Percy and puts her hand on his. Percy looks at me like, "What the.." and pulls away from Tris and comes and stands by me.

I say, "Tris, stop it. This is going too far." She looks at Percy with hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you get up, Tobias? Is there something up?"

I say, " Yes, there's something up! Why do you keep on acting like I'm Percy and Percy's me!"

"I'm not acting!"

"Well then what are you doing!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Percy! Is there something wrong with you?!"

Alright, that convinces me Tris isn't playing a joke on us. As the thoughts swirl through my mind, Annabeth reaches us and says to me, "Hey Percy. What's going on here?" as she puts her arm around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So somehow, Annabeth and Tris have me and Percy mixed up. I get that through my brain and come back into the present and shake off Annabeth.

I say, "So you're serious. You guys seriously think that I'm Percy and Percy is me?"

"Um, yeah, because you are Percy, and you're Tobias," Annabeth says as she looks at me and then Percy.

I swallow my frustration and I say to Percy, "How could this have happened?"

He replies, "I don't know. Or wait a second. I remember hearing something about a serum that some weird high-tech company made that can jumble around your memories. I'm pretty sure there's a second serum that reverses the effects though. It's in Minnesota, though. We're in Vancouver right now though. We'd have to get a plane."

I say, "Let's go get some plane tickets to Minneapolis then."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first story, so if it's bad that's why. This chapter's pretty short and I'll add another soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I take out my phone and look at the gps feature. "We're fifteen minutes from my house, so we can drive back there, purchase tickets for the soonest flight to Minneapolis, and figure it out from there."

"Sounds good," replies Tris.

As we're driving back to my house, Percy and I cement it into the girls' minds that they somehow came into contact with that serum. We succeed after a couple minutes, and also make sure their memories are mostly up to date. Once we reach my 4-story house( my parents have worked really hard their whole life and so as a result, we have a pretty awesome home), we head up the steps to the front door. We get inside and I head into the kitchen. There's a yellow note on the table saying that my parents went out shopping and would be back soon. They wrote it at 12:09, and now it's 12: 32, so they'll probably be back any minute now. I walk back through the entrance to the kitchen and go upstairs to my bedroom, with my friends following. My computer is in the corner of my room next to the bed and as I sit down at the chair I turn the computer a little bit so my friends can sit on the bed and still see the screen. I look up tickets from Vancouver to Minneapolis, and turns out the next flight is tomorrow. There's 5 seats left so I book 4 tickets for row 12. My parents seriously don't care what I do as long as I tell them. Right after I book them, I hear my parents coming through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I call to my parents, "Hey guys. We're up in my room, getting tickets to Minneapolis for tomorrow." As I said, they don't care what I do, especially since we've all graduated school now.

My mom replies, "Okay, hon. Just be safe when you go."

I say to my friends," Okay we're good. The flight leaves at 12:00, so we'll be at Minneapolis at about 3:00. We have a townhouse there, about 15 minutes outside of the city. We can just get a taxi, and then get settled there. Alright, let's pack up!"

I drop off Tris, Annabeth, and Percy back to their houses, but they all only live within a few blocks of my house, so it doesn't take too long. When I get back, I decide to pack up. I pack clothes, and my blue glass sculpture I take with me if I go on vacation. Percy phones and confirms that he can go. He ends the message with a MEEP MEEP! You know, I've learned to expect anything from Percy. He's a little weird. After the girls phone and confirm they're okay to go, I go downstairs and get some Cheezits. Then I go watch some tv, and when I turn on the tv, Pokemon is on. I decide to watch to see how bad it is. I see some kid trying to capture one in his little poke-ball thing, and I think, Why don't they just ductape them closed? Seriously. I switch channels and I see a panda in a rainbow dress. You know, it's somewhat creepy. What are children's shows turning into! Before I know it, it's 9:00, and I decide to go to bed early.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm clock goes off with what I find is one of the most annoying sounds on the face of the planet. It's 7:45. I get up, have a shower and get dressed quickly, then phone Tris, Annabeth, and Percy just to make sure they're up. The girls are, but, I kind of expected this, Percy isn't. He picks up and screams "Derpface!", somewhat sleepily, if that's possible when you're screaming, and hangs up. Well, my job is done. I now go downstairs and pour some cereal into a bowl. After I finish eating, I lug all my bags out to my van. I go back inside to escape the cool morning air. I check in with Tris, Annabeth and Percy again to make sure they're ready to be picked by me in a few minutes so we can head to the airport. Percy this time is actually ready. I go upstairs to my bathroom and brush my teeth, then run back downstairs. I leave a note on the dining room table to my parents saying I've left, then I go to the entrance room of our house, put my shoes on, and leave the house. I lock the door behind me and head out to the van. I go to Tris' house first since she's closest, and once I get there I help her get her bags into the back of the van. After she's buckled in behind me I turn left to get to Annabeth's house, and I pull up in the driveway. I repeat the same process I did with Tris' bags and then head off to Percy's house. He comes out his front door with his bags and I ask if he needs help with them and he refuses. I pop the trunk and he throws them in and then shuts the trunk. He climbs in to the passenger seat and we start off towards the airport. It's now 9:32 and I figure we have plenty of time to get there. The airport's only 15 minutes away from Percy's house, so we get there in 25 minutes because of traffic. I park the van in the area where you leave your vehicle if you want to drive it back home once you come back from the trip, and we walk into the building with our luggage.


End file.
